Royal Bastard
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: The untold memoir of Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine (Alexis Davis)


Royal Bastard: the untold story of Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine

There are those who believe that being part of a Royal family is like being part of a fairy tale complete with happily ever afters. Maybe it's that way for the lucky Princes and Princesses who are lucky enough to belong to both the King and Queen; however, since I was the bastard child of the Royal bloodline, I quickly learned that my life was no fairy tale to be envied...it was rather a nightmare that I wished to escape.

I must begin my tale nine months before I entered this world...on the night that I was conceived so that you will get a clear understanding of how my Royal family treated the outsiders in their kingdom. Since I wasn't around in the beginning of this tale, I will let my mother Kristin Bergman tell the story. The following excerpt was taken from her journal dated 6-6-1970:

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonight, the Prince Mikkos Cassadine came over so that he could give me the check for his donation to the Opera house. If I had known what his intentions were, I would have never let him in the door and I would have insisted on picking up his donation in a public setting. _

_I was very naive and I didn't pick up on the fact that the only donation that Mikkos was interested in providing was his sperm until it was too late. He spoke to me in great lengths about the Phantom of the Opera that I was performing in as he poured me glass after glass of wine. I began to feel woozy and faint so I told him that I wasn't feeling well and that I would appreciate it if he could give me the check and leave. _

_He told me that he wasn't going anywhere until he had gotten what I owed him as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away from him and slapped him which only made him angrier with me. He roughly grabbed me and forced me to the ground. He told me that I was his whore as he ripped my skirt and panties off of me and pushed his way into me. _

_I had never had sex before and it hurt so badly as he pushed himself into me. I tried not to cry as the blood trickled down my legs, but I couldn't help it. He told me that he would give me something to cry about as he continued to pound in and out of me. The harder I cried, the rougher he was until he had filled me up with some kind of sticky fluid. _

_He told me that I would continue to be his whore for as long as he wanted me. He threatened to ruin my life if I told anybody what he had done to me and then he left me lying on the floor broken, ashamed and alone. He is rich and powerful...a prince and I am nothing but a poor peasant girl who was naive enough to believe that I could be a Opera singer in his world. I can't tell anybody what has happened between Mikkos and myself...nobody would believe me and if I told I would only bring Shame and ruin to my family. I have no other choice but to become his mistress for as long as he wants me. _

_-Kristin Bergman _

I wish that I could tell you that I was conceived out of love, but that kind of story belongs in the fairy tales. My biological father was a monster, he raped my mother and nine months later I was born as a bastard child in the Royal family.

XOXOXO

I don't really remember much about my mother. I remember the way that her hands used to smell like sugar after she made my favorite batch of cookies and I remember the haunted lullaby's that she used to hum to me as I fell asleep. I briefly remember my father (although at the time, I only knew him as the Prince) visiting us every couple of days. I remember thinking that he was just like Prince Charming and I wished that he would take me and my mother to his castle to live with him. Mom told me that it was just a childish fantasy and that we didn't belong in his world. When he came over he would give me a present and then disappear to my mother's bedroom for a half hour and then he would leave.

Unfortunately the memory that sticks out the most in my mind is the memory of her being murdered right in front of me. I was six years old and I was playing outside when I saw a woman entering our home.

"So you're the mousy peasant girl that's been fucking my husband," I heard her shout. "Don't bother trying to deny it, I know everything…I've actually known for years. If it was just about the sex then I'd let it go, but you've used that bastard child of yours to worm your way into his heart and now he thinks that he's in love with you. I can't have that, now can I?"

I crept up to the door and I peered in. The blond haired woman had her hand coiled around my mother's shoulder's like a snake. Her other hand held a dagger pointed at my mother's throat.

"I am the only Queen and I will not let a peasant like you replace me," the viper coldly stated as she slid the dagger across my mother's throat.

I ran and hid in the bushes. I was so terrified that the horrible woman would find me and kill me too. I remember trembling as my mom's last moments replayed over and over again in my mind. Somebody must have found me there because I woke up in the hospital with no memory of my mother, her death, or my life. I had to go to therapy for the memories of my mother's death to resurface and now I wish that I could forget them and everything else about my childhood all over again.


End file.
